


Vicarious

by Not_Relevant



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Spectrum Shuichi, Gen, Or Shuichi's just a mess idk, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Relevant/pseuds/Not_Relevant
Summary: "Eye on the TV'cause tragedy thrills meWhatever flavourIt happens to be like;Killed by the husbandDrowned by the oceanShot by his own sonShe used the poison in his teaAnd kissed him goodbyeThat's my kind of storyIt's no fun 'til someone dies"What if, instead of being broadcast live, the various Danganronpas were all taped? What if Team Danganronpa decided to cancel V3 after taping it, without any word on why? This story follows that idea, but with one additional alteration.Shuichi Saihara has no recollection of V3 happening.





	Vicarious

Shuichi scowled at the back of the head in front of him. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist. Stupid Yuka, stupid Tetsuya, stupid Yamashima...Everyone was stupid…! He was near the tail end of his mathematics class, and he was pissed once more. His teacher, Yamashima, had used his name for a practice problem, and that damn Yuka looked over to Tetsuya with a grin. They were all making fun of him, weren’t they…?! That was the only explanation. It had to be, everyone always picked on him for being different!

 

When the bell for lunch rang, Shuichi, shot up out of his seat and made a beeline out of the classroom. He didn’t want to be around those stupid classmates ever again, but he knew he had to in just a few minutes. Still, maybe he could get a momentary reprieve at least?

 

Shuichi Saihara lived the worst life imaginable. His parents were idiots who were more busy with work, nobody understood him, and most of all, Danganronpa had been cancelled. For good. And the 52nd season was so good! He wasn’t really feeling the whole ‘V’ thing, but it wasn’t the worst! And besides, he could’ve maybe even been in it! But no, it had been cancelled, which he had just learned the week before. He had bawled his eyes out for three days straight, and refused to go to school for the first two. He locked himself in his room, refusing to eat as he mourned, limbs snaked around his Kyoko Kirigiri body pillow as sobs wracked his whole body. What bastard decided it wasn’t worth continuing? Or maybe...All the interesting people in the world had already died off…? Now that he thought about it, nobody ever really lived up to the coolness of Kyoko, or the cuteness of Chiaki, or how perfect Junko was. But, then again, V2 had really great cast members, like Tsumugi Shirogane and Rantaro Amami.

 

But none of that mattered. The show was cancelled, and it was all pointless. Pointless, pointless, pointless.

 

Shuichi walked at a fast pace, making a beeline for the school’s rooftop. He couldn’t take it anymore. If Danganronpa was dead, then he didn’t want to live either.

 

Shuichi Saihara threw open the door to the rooftop, only to be met with a sight that made him freeze where he stood.

 

Thirteen pairs of eyes, each belonging to high schoolers of various sizes. All focused on him in shock.

 

In the silence, his eyes wandered from each one. A small girl with red hair in a cute, hair framing style. A taller girl, one whose hair was done in low twin braids, was standing with her, as was a dark skinned, white haired girl. Next, there was a tall, lean male with long black hair, and a surgical mask obscuring his mouth and nose. He seemed to be speaking with a similarly tall and lean girl, one with silver hair and an elegant demeanor. Rounding out their group was a short, redheaded male, far shorter than was normal. A rather busty, long haired blonde was speaking with a white haired male, one who was short with a hat on, though it did little to cover his wild hairstyle. With them was another short male, this one with longer, more unruly hair than the prior male, his hair of a blackish purple color. By his side was the tallest of the group, a burly male with untamed green hair and glasses. Finally, the last group there was a group of three. A tall male with a rather...dynamic hairstyle who was staring at him open mouthed, a short girl with brown hair done in low twintails, and a blonde girl with a lock of hair sticking up from her head, musical note hair clips adorning her bangs.

 

After a few tense moments of silence, the group fell upon Shuichi. 

 

“Shuichi, you’re okay!”

 

“It is quite the surprise that all of us already attended the same high school.”

 

“Shut your trap, sisterfucker! Aren’t ya glad to see Sherlock Homo again?!”

 

“Hey, that’s my sidekick you’re talking about, Miu-! Take that back!”

 

“Hie-! W-What, I can’t joke around anymore-? What gives?”

 

There was lots of chattering and touching and smiling and he was being hugged too tight and-

 

_ “G-Ge t off of me-!” _

 

Shuichi shoved the weight away from him, the person who had been latched onto him falling to her rear. It was the girl with musical note hair clips. Shuichi’s heart was racing and he panted, glaring at the shocked, silent students around him.

 

“W-Who are you people-?! How do you know my name-?! A-Are you all just trying to mess with me like everyone else-?!”


End file.
